


Lemonade

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [12]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Robin only liked lemonade mixed with mint tea.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 2





	Lemonade

Robin hated lemonade unless it was mixed with mint tea. Hughie found it disgusting. He'd gladly drink a billion glasses right now if he'd get to see her smile one last time. 

Would she smile at him though he wonders. If she could see him with Billy and the others, planning and plotting. Would she smile at him after what he'd done to Translucent?

He knows the answer is no. But this is one of the mind fuck scenarios that he used to read in books.

Robin cannot smile at him because she's dead, she wouldn't smile at him if she were alive because of the things he'd done, he has only done the things he has become she's dead.


End file.
